


Snowed In

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Weather, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: In which Cullen and Dorian are weathering a blizzard at home, and decide to take advantage of the romantic air.





	Snowed In

The power had been out for hours. It had been almost the first thing to go, but they’d at least thought ahead for it. Candles covered nearly every flat surface, and they had extra flashlights with batteries tucked away in drawers should they need them. It was a cozy kind of thing, despite the horrendous snowfall outside and the slightly concerning groans from the trees every so often. It set Dorian’s teeth on edge, but Cullen had put a warm hand on his shoulder and assured him that Fereldan trees had evolved to handle this kind of thing.

It was too cold to have a hole in the roof, after all.

They’d built a fire in the fireplace, which made it nice and warm. They’d even pushed the coffee table out of the way and pulled the couch up close so they could pile some blankets and pillows in front of the hearth. Perhaps it wasn’t the blanket fort they broke out every now and then, but still cozy. They could stretch out, too, and relax with mugs of tea or a glass of wine. Dinner had been an easy affair of a plate of nibbles cobbled together: cheese, biscuits, hummus, olives, fruit, spicy meats, and a chimichurri sauce that Cullen had found he loved a while back. It was nice. 

Now the food had settled, though, and there was nothing but the sound of the fire crackling and the snow outside. They were snuggled up together in their nest of blankets, and Dorian rested his head on Cullen’s shoulder. Were they up in some cabin somewhere this may have constituted a holiday, but no. They were at home. Cozy and safe. That made him feel a little better, anyway.

“Falling asleep on me?” Cullen asked, and Dorian lifted his gaze to meet Cullen’s. Perhaps he had been, a bit. Dozing. The air around them was warm, and Cullen’s presence was comforting. Dorian hated strong storms anyway, but ones with snow were somehow worse. The cold crept into every crack in the house, and it felt like he could never get warm. This, however, was good. Maybe the best way to spend a blizzard.

He shook his head after a moment, “No,” Dorian answered, “just enjoying this.”

Cullen shifted a bit to wind his arm around Dorian’s shoulders, pulled him in, and Dorian snuggled up against his side. That was even better. He could breathe in the smell of trees and clean soap that always seemed to cling to Cullen’s skin. Even with the fire and candles going, Dorian could pick out the scent of the man he loved from the bit of smoke and candle wax. It warmed him perhaps more than the fire did.

Slowly, he started to kiss at Cullen’s neck, and smiled when he felt a shiver run along the other man’s spine. That hadn’t been his intention, but the way Cullen tipped his head to the side to give him more room was certainly welcome. The sight of that pale throat in the firelight was too tempting to pass up. He kissed his way up to Cullen’s ear, nipped at his earlobe, and turned his head just enough to kiss the spot just near Cullen’s hairline that he knew would truly get him going.

“That’s dangerous, you know,” Cullen murmured.

“Mm hmm.”

“You don’t even care, do you?”

“Mm mm.”

That made Cullen laugh and Dorian chuckle against that warm skin. He nipped at Cullen’s neck, let his teeth sink in just enough to be felt before he swirled his tongue over the bite, and relished the gasp it earned him. The hand resting on Dorian’s shoulder moved into his hair, gripped a bit tight at the short hair at the base of Dorian’s neck, and Cullen shivered again. That was a good sign. And Dorian did love it when Cullen would tug at his hair.

 

They stayed like that for a while, with Dorian’s lips at Cullen’s throat and Cullen’s hand in his hair, before Dorian moved to straddle Cullen’s lap. Their lips met, and they kissed each other deeply. Dorian could taste the tea Cullen had been sipping, but under that was something else. Something masculine and familiar. It was just Cullen. How Cullen tasted. Dorian couldn’t get enough. He pushed eagerly, let his tongue explore Cullen’s mouth, and his fingers smoothed lower to start undoing the buttons on Cullen’s shirt. He wanted more: more of that kiss, more of Cullen’s warm skin under his fingers, and more of the little noises that had started to bubble up from Cullen’s chest.

Their hands worked together, despite the slightly awkward way Dorian was perched on Cullen’s lap. Shirts were pulled off and tossed back toward the couch, and it wasn’t long until they were chest to chest with nothing in the way. Dorian ground himself against Cullen’s hips, took in the feeling of Cullen’s erection pressed against his own through the few lays of pajama pants and underwear. It a maddening feeling, made him hiss his breath through his teeth, and Dorian leaned in to claim Cullen’s mouth again. Like that he could feel Cullen’s breath catch every time their hips bucked together. Cullen’s hands gripped hard at Dorian’s arse, and it was just as much his pushing and pulling as Dorian’s body moving that pressed them together.

Before too long it got to be too much, and Dorian pulled them down to stretch out across the nest of blankets. It was easier that way for their pants and underwear to follow their shirts up on the couch, and it granted them more space to wind around one another. Hands were everywhere, gripped and smoothed across skin warmed by the fire, and Dorian sighed when Cullen buried his face in his neck and bit him sharply. There’d a bruise there later, he was sure, but in the moment it sent a shock down his spine. 

Maker, but he was hard. Hard and wanting. One hand slipped between them, and Dorian wrapped it around both their cocks. The rutting together, the kisses, and the being wrapped up so close already had them both sensitive and leaking. Cullen groaned at the touch, as did Dorian, and they both moved together as he stroked them evenly with his hand. He loved the feeling of them being pressed together, the feeling of the heat rolling off of Cullen, and how neither of them could keep still. Dorian kept it up, kept his hand moving between them, until one of Cullen’s hands grabbed at his wrist and Cullen pulled it away with a growl.

There really was nothing better than that low sound erupting from Cullen’s throat.

In an instant Cullen’s mouth was back on his, and Dorian found himself pushed onto his back. Both arms wound around Cullen’s shoulders, tangled in those soft curls, and he wrapped his legs around Cullen’s hips. Cullen kissed him hard, deep, and Dorian groaned when Cullen’s hips started to buck against his own. It took his breath away, really. The kiss did. The kiss, the way Cullen weighed him down, and the never-ending friction of Cullen’s cock against his own made his chest feel tight and stars explode behind his eyes. They needed to breathe, Dorian knew that, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull his mouth away from Cullen’s.

Finally, though, Cullen’s lips moved to Dorian’s jaw then to his neck. Suddenly he could breathe again, and he groaned when Cullen’s teeth found his collarbone. Throughout their years together he’d had to hide a fair number of teeth marks and bruises there, and he wasn’t disappointed when he felt another sharp bite. It was a glorious kind of pain, one that made him feel hotter on the inside and the coil in his belly tighten that much more. 

Those warm lips moved lower, and Dorian’s fingers gripped harder at Cullen’s hair. By now Cullen knew all the right way to tease him, and he squirmed as the other man set to doing just that. It set his nerves on fire in the best way. He arched his back, rolled his hips, and whined as those kisses got lighter and lighter. Cullen knew exactly what he was doing. He always had, and always would. It drove Dorian mad, really, and he craned his neck downward to see just  _ what _ Cullen was doing when those kisses stopped.

“What-  _ ah! _ ” Dorian gasped as Cullen’s mouth closed around one nipple and sucked hard. A whine caught at the back of his throat, and he curled a bit in on himself as what felt like little explosions went off over his skin. Cullen’s hand moved from where it had been resting at Dorian’s hip, and went to pinch at his other nipple. It was too much and not enough all at once. He’d always loved that, loved the way Cullen would pinch and tease and suck at him until he begged and whined. He moved his head and hands, alternated between the two buds on Dorian’s chest that by now were just as hard as his cock despite the warmth from the fire. The feeling made his cock jump, and he knew that by now he was a mess of precum from them both.

Again, Cullen growled from where he’d settled at Dorian’s chest. The man loved this as much as Dorian did. Then, fingers and thumbs of both hands closed around both nipples, and Cullen kissed him again. It wasn’t sweet. It wasn’t gentle. This was nearly animalistic in the way that Dorian moaned into Cullen’s mouth as his fingers pinched hard and rolled. Cullen was drinking those moans in, Dorian knew it, and when he could breath again he tossed his head to the side so his cheek pressed against one of the blankets.

“C-Cullen,” he panted, “ _ please _ .”

“Please what?” Another roll of his fingers, and Dorian whined again.

“Take me. I need it.”

That earned him a smile, but those beautiful amber eyes were nearly black with lust. A low chuckle rumbled from Cullen’s chest, and he nodded before he kissed Dorian again. “I will,” he said, and Dorian felt himself drop even further into the fog that filled his head. It only took moments for him to need it so badly, but hearing Cullen’s affirmation made it so much sweeter.

“But first…”

Dorian opened his mouth to speak. To protest. To  _ demand _ . Earlier that night he’d playfully brought down a bottle of lube to toss in their little blanket nest  _ just in case _ . Cullen had rolled his eyes, but Dorian knew them well. He wanted to demand that Cullen make use of that bottle, to fuck him until he couldn’t see straight, but he didn’t even manage a syllable. Not yet.

Not when Cullen’s mouth closed around his cock, and the man sucked him with the same reverence and pressure that he’d just spent long minute teasing Dorian’s nipples with. His breath caught, and for just a moment he couldn’t think. Cullen’s tongue teased his slit, lapped up the mess that had been leaking there, and Dorian shivered as his lips slid down to the base. He cried out, moaned when Cullen’s hands hitched his legs up further, and let the wave of pleasure carry him away as Cullen’s mouth took him.

Had it been hours? Minutes? Dorian didn’t know. All he knew was the warmth and wet of Cullen’s mouth and the pressure that built. Like before, Cullen knew all the ways to make Dorian crazy. He knew just what to do to make his head thrash from side to side and his nails dig into Cullen’s shoulders. Tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes, and when he finally came it was with a shout. Cullen hummed, drank him down, then spent another moment running his tongue over the sensitive head of Dorian’s cock. He might die from this, he was convinced. It would be a wonderful death.

Another kiss. A moment to breathe. Dorian slowly came back to himself as he lay there panting on the blankets. His world had shattered and come back together. In those moments there was no world beyond their fire and candles, and Cullen had completely wrecked him and put him back together. He sighed, pulled himself up on his arm to sit up, and smiled at where Cullen was leaned back against the couch. They were both breathing hard, but in the warm light Cullen’s lips were swollen and red, and his cock jutted up from between his hips. It was a fucking gorgeous sight.

They just watched each other for a while. Perhaps they both needed to catch their breaths. Except...no. Cullen’s gaze was far too intense. Purposeful. He was studying the way Dorian was draped across the blankets. It might have made him blush, but he knew better. By now they’d lost a good amount of shyness between each other. That was good.

The sound of a plastic  _ click _ roused Dorian from his thoughts, and he watched as Cullen lifted the bottle of lube he’d left by the couch to squeeze a fair amount into one hand. Grey eyes widened, and his mouth nearly watered for the sight of Cullen stroking himself...and watching  _ him _ .

“Come here,” were the low, rough words that passed Cullen’s lips. 

Dorian obeyed, crawled slowly over, and all but yelped as Cullen pulled him back in his lap. There was still a hunger in those eyes, and between his own legs Dorian’s cock gave a valiant twitch. It was definitely too soon for that, but just the sight and sound of Cullen still wanting was enough to make his blood hot again. Soon. They had all night.

Another kiss, one that took Dorian’s breath as Cullen’s tongue pushed into his mouth, and he gasped when he felt the brush of fingers at his entrance. Cullen kept kissing him, kept his tongue thrusting and tasting Dorian’s mouth until his head spun, and slowly started to press his fingers inside. Again, Dorian’s mind filled with fog. With Cullen’s tongue in his mouth and his fingers inside him, he couldn’t think. He couldn’t do anything but enjoy the feeling of being taken like this. 

Cullen was never overly rough, not unless Dorian asked, but he was slightly less sweet and teasing about this as he usually was. This wasn’t a man who wanted to take his time. No. This was a man who  _ wanted, _ and Dorian groaned into Cullen’s mouth as his fingers made quick work of stretching him open. It still  _ felt _ amazing. Cullen still took the time to make him squirm a bit and have to rest his head against the other man’s shoulder. It took his breath away, really.

And then those hands were moving him again, lifting his hips up, and Dorian threw his head back as he sank down on Cullen’s cock. The feeling of that stretch, the little shiver he got when it pushed past the ring of muscle at his entrance, and then the slow slide downward as Cullen filled him. He groaned, panted, and dug both his fingers into Cullen’s shoulders and his toes into the blankets on the floor. Maker help him, but no man had ever made him feel like this. 

They moved slowly like that, and through half lidded eyes Dorian watched Cullen’s face as he slipped inside him. There was real and true ecstasy written on his features. Lust. Love. Cullen had never been good at hiding his emotions, but these were the moments that Dorian loved to see. It was almost like he could feel that heat and pressure wrapped around his own cock just by reading Cullen’s expression. The man was beautiful. And when Dorian was finally fully seated they took a second to catch their breath.

Dorian leaned in, kissed Cullen gently, and smiled. It was a smile they shared, and Cullen rested his hands back on Dorian’s hips before he leaned up and nipped at his lower lip.

“Ride me.” The words were soft, but firm. It was just the right mixture of gentleness and control that made Dorian’s heart thud in his chest.

“Yes,” he breathed, and settled his knees under him so that he could move. Slowly he rose up, then thrust himself back down. They both gasped, and Cullen’s fingers bit into Dorian’s hip. He moved like that for a while, slowly  _ up and down _ , and groaned for how it felt. Cullen was so deep inside him, brushed every part that made him shudder, and Dorian gulped as he lowered himself back down again.

Those hands at his hip gripped tighter, though, and soon it wasn’t Dorian who moved. Cullen lifted him up and thrust him back down harder and faster. The sound of their panting and gasping filled the air alongside the crackling of the sire, as did the lewd sounds of skin on skin as Dorian’se arse slapped against Cullen’s thighs. He couldn’t keep quiet, couldn’t control himself when Cullen shifted him just so and Cullen’s cock found his prostate. Dorian still wouldn’t come, not so soon after the first time, but it made stars dance behind his eyes as he grabbed Cullen’s shoulders and just held on.

The pace was punishing, and were there not blankets and a foam mat under them his knees would have protested. Under him, Cullen couldn’t keep quiet either. A steady plea of  _ yes, Maker yes, _ and Dorian’s name fell from his lips until Cullen’s hands shook and Cullen thrust himself upward while pulling Dorian down one last time.

He could feel Cullen come inside him. He could feel the way his cock pulsed and twitched, and Dorian dropped his head back against Cullen’s shoulder. They were both sweating, chests heaving, and with a small smile Dorian tightened himself around Cullen one last time to earn a gasp and a groan.

“T-told you...was dangerous…”

And Dorian still didn’t care. 

\----

Hours later, while the fire gave its last feeble attempts to crackle as it burned low, Cullen balled his fists in the blankets beside his face. Dorian was pressed against his back, had him pushed low against the floor, and took him hard.  Teeth bit into his shoulder as Dorian’s hips stuttered, and and Cullen jolted for how Dorian’s cock found his prostate. 

Maybe they’d have a few more blizzards this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey have some porn because we're stuck in a storm, they might as well be too.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
